


say the word and i'll be running back to find you

by moons-of-mars (moonsofmars)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (with Bow and Adora but they are just mentioned here), Canon Compliant, Day 1, Entrapdak Month, F/M, Hordak is just mentioned, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, but he is in entrapta's mind, entrapta is going to find her spacebat and no one will stop her, entrapta is in SPACE!, internal monologue mostly, set in season 5, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofmars/pseuds/moons-of-mars
Summary: Entrapta, Adora and Bow just left Etheria to go save Glimmer. While her companions rest, Entrapta gets the chance to admire the space ... and to think about the person she most wants to find.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	say the word and i'll be running back to find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! I've wanted to write something for this fandom and these characters for a while and Entrapdak Month gave me the perfect occasion to try. Day 1's prompt was Space and I've tried to stay on topic but at some point, the story simply took life on its own.  
> This is set in season 5, more or less between episode 2 and episode 3. I'm convinced that Entrapta thought a lot about finding Hordak prior to and during the first part of season 5 but since we got nothing, I had to write this. 
> 
> The title is from _Starlight_ from Starset. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Space is awesome. Entrapta can’t stop watching through the ship's - no, through _Darla’s_ windows, gloved hands pressed against the glass and a big, ecstatic smile curving her lips. She had the chance to observe the sky from Etheria since they have finally gotten out of Despondos, she has imagined dozens, hundreds of times how space could look like from up there, but _this_ \- this is even more than what she expected. Wherever she looks, darkness is studded with stars and planets - so many new places to see, so many different elements and civilizations, so many ways to do science. If she could, she would visit every single one of them - oh, the data she would collect, the information she could discover! Perhaps, when everything will be over, when Prime will no longer be a menace, she will travel - no, she will _definitely_ travel, even if she had to build another spaceship herself. 

First, though, she thinks breathing a sigh, she has to focus on their mission. The beautiful sight displaying in front of her is another reason why stopping Prime is fundamental - if they don’t, he will wipe everything away. Entrapta imagines the sky being emptied of its celestial bodies, the stars extinguishing one by one, until nothing is left but void. She shivers thinking about how it must look. Probably not much different from the sky she observed from Despondos. Hordak must have felt so alone, so far away from everything he knew, when he crashed on Etheria. 

Hordak. 

_Hordak_. 

In her pocket, the First Ones’ crystal feels suddenly heavier - though that’s scientifically impossible since destiny manipulation is not among its properties. Adora and Bow told her they would have rested, so she can reach for it without worrying that someone will interrupt her and ask questions. She wouldn’t know what to answer anyway. When her hand is finally around it, she holds it tight, until she can feel its sharp edges through her gloves. She has to find him. She _will_ find him. And then … She bits her lips as a lock of her hair starts tapping Darla’s control panel. About what to do then, she is unsure. Despite what Prime is doing to Etheria, maybe Hordak is happy now that he reunited with him. Perhaps he won’t even want to talk to her. 

Yet ...

Entrapta saw some of Prime’s other clones. She heard some of them speak and intercepted some of their communications - their technology is _fascinating_! But they are nothing like Hordak. They think of nothing but Prime, want nothing but to serve Prime, they don’t - they don’t have dreams or hope, not the way he did. They don’t have his same passion - well, if not, maybe, for Prime. Even their ears move differently than his; she used to watch them, back when they worked together on the portal, and soon realised that they moved according to his emotions - and then watching them became _important_ because it helped her to figure out how he felt - she soon realised that she cared about it. Her guess is that his time on Etheria changed him, not completely but enough to make him develop a ... an _identity_ , something that the other Clones don’t seem to have. Not yet. 

Her stomach twitches and she holds the crystal with both hands. Was Hordak really welcomed among them? Is he … is he happy, now? She just wants to know. If he is … if he is fine and doesn’t want to see her ... - she swallows, eyes fixed on the letters carved into the crystal, the letters _she_ wrote because she didn't dare to say them out loud - if it’s really like that, then she will leave him alone. It wouldn’t be the first time a - a _friend_ leaves her. But first, she needs to know he is alright. Besides, she needs to tell him that she didn’t betray him. 

When Scorpia informed her about what Catra told him to explain her disappearance, part of her found it almost funny. Betray him? To let the princesses into the Fright Zone and leave him and their experiments and the only place where she had finally felt normal? Nonsense! But Hordak didn’t know how much their work meant to her, how much he meant to her. She never told him - well, not out loud. And Catra is good at convincing people, way better than Entrapta will ever be and Scorpia said that Hordak believed her, that he spent days inside his Sanctum doing nothing but waiting, that he forbade the force captains to even speak her name. 

( _"But ... I don't understand," Entrapta said with a small voice, her mask covering her face. "He opened the portal, he got what he always wanted - he should have been happy. Why wasn't he happy?"_

_Scorpia looked at her with wide eyes. "Entrapta, he thought you betrayed him. He ... err." Her pincers clacked as she tilted her head. "Not everyone wanted to see it, but he was hurting. He really believed you left him for the Princesses and before Catra convinced him, he ... it didn't seem like he cared about much else anymore."_ )

Entrapta's hair now lays still on the control panel. He was hurt, and perhaps, he still is. Entrapta can accept it if Hordak doesn’t want to be friends with her anymore, she is used to it - or she should be, by now. Yet, she can’t let him keep thinking she did this to him. He doesn’t deserve that, and she knows that his hate would hurt her more than any rejection. 

Looking up, she loses herself again in the depth of space, caressing the cold glass with the tips of her fingers. This is why she is going to find Hordak. It doesn’t matter if she has to search the whole universe, to check every single clone. Most likely, he doesn’t feel for her what she feels for him, and maybe he really just used her to build the portal, but … he never abandoned her, not on purpose. Back on Beast Island, during the last weeks she spent there, when she had given up hope that anyone would have come for her, she thought he had left her like everyone else. Now, she knows that it’s not true. There is no way to know what he would have done if he had known she was there, but Entrapta wants to believe that things would have been different - that he would have come for her, because they were lab partners, because they were _friends_.

And she will never, _never_ leave her friend behind. 


End file.
